The invention is based on a fuel injection valve as generally defined hereinafter. From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 36 425, a fuel injection valve is already known, which by the use of an elastic element disposed between the valve housing and the valve seat holder assures exact centering of the valve body and valve seat despite settling of the connection between the housing and seat holder resulting from the unavoidable long-term strain it must undergo. However, it has proved to be disadvantageous that when assembling the valve the seat holder must be guided against a stop that behaves elastically. On the one hand, this precludes accurate assembly from one fit to the next, and on the other hand there is the danger that the seat holder will be tilted when it is installed in the valve housing. This can cause radial shifting of the valve body relative to the valve seat, resulting in leakage losses when the valve is closed.